parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (JamesimusPrime2798)
Here's the Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (JamesimusPrime2798) which will be uploaded on Youtube in late January 2020. Cast Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot (both smart, kind, cheerful, clever, helpful and stubborn at times) Lightning McQueen as Himself as an extra (Littlefoot) (both Lightning McQueen and LittleFoot start with Li and both smart, positive and well mannered but also grumpy at times) Peaches as Cera (both were rude and mean at first then later kind and helpful) Mabel Pines as Ducky (both small and funny) Dipper Pines as Spike (both brothers to Mabel and Ducky) Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie (both young and fast) Charlie Watson as Herself (Petrie's First Human Friend) Spencer Gilpin as Himself Martha Kaply as Herself Bethany Walker as Herself Anthony "Fridge" Johnson as Himself (all 4 Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Henry the Green Engine as Grandpa Longneck Emily the Emerald Engine as Grandma Longneck (both Henry, Emily & Littlefoot’s Grandparents take care of Littlefoot and Thomas) Mater the Tow Truck as himself Sally as herself Sheriff as himself Cruz as herself Manny as Topsy (both fathers to Peaches and Cera and both were arrogant and selfish at first then later kind, helpful, tough and grumpy at times) Sid and Diego as Themselves as extras (Topsy) Elita-1 as Petrie’s Mother Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself as an extra (Petrie’s Father and Petrie's Mother's Husband) Ironhide & Ratchet (Transformers) as Themselves Soos and Melody as Ducky’s Parents Nelson Muntz as Hyp (both bullies) Jimbo, Dolph and Kermeny as Mutt and Nod (allies to Nelson and Hyp and bullies as well) Mr. Muntz as Hyp’s Dad (both Fathers to Hyp and Nelson) Shrek as Mr. Clubtail (both smart and are also grumpy at times) Donkey as an extra (Mr. Clubtail) Various Decepticons as The Sharp-teeth Various Orcs as extra (Sharpteeth) Scenes #Beginning #Rock Playing #Kids meets the Bullies/Meteor Shower #The Water Stop/When You're Big #Leave the Valley/Water Incident #Finding Great Food/Freight Cars #Standing Tough #Night Meeting #Water Found/The Bullies Returns #Fire! #The Argument #Kids Like Us #The Gang Save Nelson Muntz #Battle against the Decepticons and Orcs #Sharing/Ending Credits The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving is owned by Universal Cartoon Studios Thomas & Friends is owned by HiT Entertainment The Cars franchise is owned by Disney/Pixar Ice Age films are owned by 20th Century Fox & Blue Sky Studios Transformers movies are owned by Paramount Pictures & Hasbro Gravity Falls is owned by Disney Television Animation Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle and Jumanji: The Next Level are owned by Sony The Simpsons is owned by 20th Century Fox and Gracie Films Pokemon characters are own by The Pokémon Company Sonic is owned by Sega Shrek is owned by DreamWorks Animation Gallery Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Himself as an extra (Littlefoot) Peaches (.jpg|Peaches as Cera Dipper Pines.png|Dipper Pines as Spike S1e3 mabel new wax figure-0.png|Mabel Pines as Ducky Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie Charlie Watson.jpg|Charlie Watson as Herself Jumajikids.jpg|Spencer, Bethany, Fridge and Martha as Themselves (Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Grandpa Longneck BigStrongHenry81.png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Grandma Longneck Manny Diego and Sid.jpg|Manny as Topsy (with Sid and Diego as extras) Elita 1.jpg|Elita-1 as Petrie's Mother Optimus prime 2007 01.jpg|Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself (Petrie's Father and Petrie's Mother's Husband) Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide Melody and Soos.jpg|Soos and Melody as Ducky's Parents Mater as Tuffy the tow truck.jpg|Mater, Sally Carrera as Savannah.png|Sally, Cruz Rameirz as Megan Spitfire Fassler.jpg|Cruz Ramriaz Sheriffcars2.png|and Sheriff as Themselves (Grandma and Grandpa Longneck's Friends) The Simpsons Nelson.PNG|Nelson Muntz as Hyp Simpsons Bullies.png|Jimbo, Dolph and Kermey as Mutt and Nod Nelson Muntz (TV Series).jpg|Nelson's Dad as Hyp's Dad Shrek the Ogre.jpg|Shrek as Mr. Clubtail NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as an extra (Mr. Clubtail) 1024x768-decepticons-half-ring.jpg|Various Decepticons as The Sharpteeth Orcs (Lord of the Rings).jpg|Orcs as extra (Sharpteeth) Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:The Land Before Time Voice Actors Category:The Land Before Time Movies Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure